sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Jaxx Morgan
'Information' Little is known about the man named Jaxx Morgan. Anything there was to know about him was typically only known to himself or those he considered close. And even then, sorely little was known about him even to those he considered friends. Being a man who believed his past could be used as a potential weapon against him, Jaxx vowed at a young age that his entire life would be known to him and him alone. Public knowledge, however, would state that he was a resident on Tatooine until he was 17 years of age. There was no recorded knowledge of his life before then - simply the records that he was a passenger aboard a public shuttle that took him off-world to Nar Shaddaa. He would remain on Nar Shaddaa for a few years of his life, doing odd-jobs and making what meager amount of credits he could to survive on. Rumours around the street stated that he was a smuggler for a large portion of his years after leaving Tatooine - but these were rumours only. He had never been arrested for smuggling, and had never even been accused of such a crime. There was no real proof to these rumours. Jaxx was never one to linger too long in any one place. He stayed on Nar Shaddaa only to get enough credits to buy his own vessel: the Wings of Kothlis. It wasnt a pretty ship - yet with time it would see several cosmetic changes as well as an engine upgrade. He didn't have to wait long - as his hard work on Nar Shaddaa would gain him the notice of a Shistavanen by the name of Greven Sylvar. He worked with Greven for only a short time before the Shista would supply him with the Wings of Kothlis, and Jaxx took his leave of Nar Shaddaa to truly begin his life in the universe. Still quite young, and overly confident in his abilities, Jaxx went to the New Republic for work. He would soon find himself taking a place in Squad One, the elite section of the New Republic Marine Corps. His life in the military was short, but Jaxx felt he saw enough action in the mere months of being there, having taken place in numerous successful operations, each of which he seems to have no problems sharing with people in the local cantina. Jaxx's life after this was rather obscure for a while. Having went AWOL from the New Republic, Jaxx would seek solace and quiet in the CSA. Of course, not a man who enjoys quiet for too long, Jaxx would meet up with a Rodian by the name of Gimel Daleth, where he would be offered a rather simple task. The task? Convince Chief of State Leia Organa Solo to come and speak business with the Rodian. Jaxx, being the untamable and somewhat unknowing man he is, never took into consideration that said task could be completed peacefully - therefor he did so hostilly. His true intent masked, Jaxx managed to get an impromptu conference with his old friend, Leia, and forced her to leave the building with him at gunpoint. A furious firefight pursued, where Jaxx killed 6 Marines and injured several more, leaving the Senate building with several blaster wounds and a kicking and screaming Senator draped over his shoulder. It went without saying that Jaxx would be thrown in prison, held at the complete mercy of those aboard the ''Crusader'', a New Republic warship. For three weeks he was subject to endless interrogations and harassment from people aboard the ship. Finally, being the forgiving woman she was, Leia would release Jaxx from custody on condition that he vowed to repay for the lives he took while kidnapping her. Seeing no other means of escape, Jaxx reluctantly accepted the offer, and he put himself in personal debt to the Chief of State. After being pardoned by the Chief of State, Jaxx went on his way, wanting to put as much space between him and the New Republic as possible without leaving civilized space - not out of fear, but out of procrastination. He was not a man who backed out on a promise by any means, but a lesson he had learned early in life is that if you are going to indebt yourself to someone, make it as difficult as possible for them to call in the favor. And so he submerged himself into a life of organized crime. It wasn't hard for Jaxx to find his place. Jaxx's daring accomplishment became widely known throughout Republic space, and to anyone who paid any kind of attention to the news. Storming a Republic compound and single handedly kidnapping the Chief of State draws all kinds of attention, both wanted and otherwise. Perhaps looking to settle things down a bit, Jaxx looked to begin a Swoop Gang - The Reapers. To say he only wanted to dominate the Swoop Track would be a sad misconception, however, as Morgan was by no means a swooper. Jaxx lost his arm in pursuit of this goal. Vids have leaked on the Holonet showing Jaxx moving down a street on some backwater planet, A280 blaster rifle in hand before engaging in a rather flashy firefight with a gang outside of a Swoop Arena. The video gets rather choppy, probably due to the interference of the weapons fire, before cutting out entirely for a few minutes, only to come back around as Jaxx stands face to face with a Weequay, his rifle held high above his head in a defensive effort to block the downswing of a menacing looking vibro-axe. The video becomes incredibly choppy once again, however the sound of a scuffle remains intact, followed by the resonating sound of the A280 and the reverberating scream of agony that undoubtedly belonged to a human male. The visual returns with Jaxx nowhere in sight, and the Weequay lays on the ground with that powerful axe in one hand, facing away from the screen. The visual pans to the right as the sound of a Swoop bikes' engine revs, and only the tail end of a sleek grey swoop bike is seen as it speeds away from the scene. On the ground, in a pool of blood, lays the severed left arm of Jaxx's. The video cuts out here. Needless to say, the creation of The Reapers was put to a hault as personal vendettas arised for Jaxx, forcing him to disappear from the face of the galaxy once again. He has only been seen a few times, and never has he been seen for long. Lately, he has been sighted on planets such as Caspar, Nar Shaddaa, Ord Mantell, and a few other planets. 'Quotes' "Tell me what I want to know. Or don't. Either way, droids will be scraping your remains off the wall for weeks." :'- Jaxx, on' gathering information at blasterpoint. Morgan, Jaxx Morgan, Jaxx Morgan, Jaxx